GoAnipedia:Rules of Editing
Dialogue Every page that has a dialogue (because it's from the video) must be set in a table. The table must be wikitable. If the page is in article-table, please change the code in Source Mode. Make sure to type one column "Character" and the one in the next "Dialogue/Action". If the character used a different voice, please include that right next to their name. Also, please check your spelling, grammar, capitalization, and punctuation. Many people do not capitalize words and an admin has to fix that, which is mad annoying. Sending People Message Do not use any swear words (exception for admin) to talk people. If you do, then an admin will issue a temporary banning for at least a week. PLEASE DO NOT RISK YOURSELF AND DO THAT. DO THAT IN YOUR OWN RISK. Please when you send other people Message, it has to relate to this wiki. If it doesn't, an admin will consider this as a spam and it will be deleted. Profile Each and every one of you has a profile being set by default. Please only edit your own profile. Only admins have the permission to edit other user's profile. Please do not edit other people's profile, even if there are mistakes that you know you can fix. If an admin caught you edit other people's profile, you will being given a warning. Further attempts and you will be banned. If an admin edits your profile, don't be nervous. An admin might correct mistakes that you have made since your last edit. If we caught that tons of people are vandalizing your profile, an admin will protect it to prevent any trolls or spammers to ruin your profile. Please note that you cannot edit your profile when it's blocked, it's for your safety. Your profile must be neat, and sloppy profile will be deleted. Pages We do not care if you add pages, but, please, make a page that has to do with GoAnimate. If it doesn't, an admin will delete it in deletion log and you will be banned. If you found any pages that are spam or vandalizing our Term of Use, type in source mode and it will flag a page for deletion, but only admins can permanently delete pages. Also, please write as many pages as possible in a page. If you add a page and it has few words, an admin will consider this as a spam and will delete it even when you are trying to add additional information. Incomplete/Unfinished Pages Any pages that are incomplete or unfinished must write in Source Mode. That way, we can tell which pages are completed whilst which pages needs to improve more. If you don't do that, then an admin will "assume" that this page was a "spam" and will permanently delete it. So DO NOT RISK YOURSELF DOING THAT!!! If you can finish that page, finish it. If you add information that seems enough for a page, then you are more than welcome to delete the stub template. Otherwise, leave it. Banning Banning is the result of a user disobeying our Term of Use. An admin will block you if you are doing the following: * Mess up pages * Using swear words (two times or more in a row) * Sending people message unnecessary * Disrespect an admin or another contributor * Spamming pages * Add information that has nothing to do with GoAnimate * Don't listen to admin's instructions Banning will be first a day, then it will gradually get worse as you got banned more and more. **If you believe that an admin block you unfairly, please tell them to prove that you should not be banned. If that admin disagreed, then go to Applemasterexpert's wall and notify him as quickly as possible. Or if you are banned from chatting, go to the Community Central and you can notify Applemasterexpert in there, instead. If he doesn't agree with you, please wait for your banning to end or contribute to another wiki, instead.